Imagine me and you
by Lou31
Summary: Castle propose a Beckett de partir aux Bahamas


_**Bonjour à tous, ceci est ma première Fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira .Plusieurs chapitres sont déjà écrits, mais je ne pourrais poster la suite avant la semaine prochaine pour cause d'examens. Donnez moi votre avis. Risques de spoilers saison 3.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Par une chaude après midi de juillet, le détective Kate beckett se trouvait dans les locaux du 12th precinct. Beckett travaillait sur son ordinateur depuis deux heures déjà, terminant de boucler son rapport concernant sa dernière affaire. Elle tourna la tête vers le fauteuil de Castle et ne vit qu'un siège vide. En effet celui-ci avait prévu de partir dès le lendemain avec sa mère et Alexis aux Bahamas.

Elle aussi serait en vacances dans quelques heures et elle comptait bien profiter de ses quinze jours bien mérités. Il faut dire que l'année avait été difficile pour tout le monde au 12th precinct. De nombreux meurtriers avaient étés arrêtés, grâce à son équipe et à Castle. Elle ne lui dirait pas, mais il allait lui manquer pendant ces vacances. Le partenariat qu'ils avaient créé tout les deux comptaient beaucoup dans leurs vies respectives. Après 2 années de coopérations Castle était devenu plus mature, enfin ça dépendait des jours. Car c'est vrai que des fois il l'exaspérait avec ses manières de gamin de 10 ans. Mais pour l'instant, cette situation lui convenait bien. Et puis il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour la suivre lors de leurs enquêtes. Et elle s'était réellement attachée à lui, il était devenu l'un de ses plus proches amis

Lorsque 18h arriva Beckett ramassa ses affaires et se prépara à partir.

Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton. 1,2,3. "Ding"

Les portes s'ouvrirent, beckett releva les yeux et aperçut Castle qui se tenait en face.

" Hey, vous partez déja" lui lança il en sortant de l'ascenseur.

"Castle, qu'est ce que vous faites là" lui répondit elle, visiblement surprise de sa présence.

"Oh , et bien en fait je faisais mon jogging dans le coin et..." plaisanta t'il.

"Castle, vous ne faites pas de jogging" rétorqua t'elle.

"Bien sur que si, comment croyez vous que j'ai sculpté mon corps d'athlète ?" dit il en bombant le torse.

"Votre corps d'athlète" Beckett rigola franchement.

"C'est bon cessez de vous moquer"fit il avec un air boudeur.

"Voilà, je sais que vous n'avez rien de prévu pour vos vacances, alors je suis venu vous proposer de partir avec nous" enchaina t'il.

" Détrompez vous Castle, j'ai des plans" lui dit elle.

" Oh allez Kate je suis sûr que vous mentez, ça vous fera du bien de décompresser sur une magnifique plage de sable blanc, dans une villa de luxe, les pieds dans l'eau à siroter des cocktails toute la journée"lui dit il en prenant une voix douce.

Beckett devait avouer que la proposition était alléchante.

"Vous donner tout ce mal pour me voir en maillot de bain, c'est insensé" lui répondit elle en roulant des yeux.

"J'ai déjà réservé votre chambre, vous ne pouvez pas refuser" avoua t'il.

Beckett était vraiment tentée par son offre. Les Bahamas, elle en rêvait depuis longtemps, bien que ce rêve n'incluait pas Castle.

Elle se dit qu'après tout, il y aurait Alexis et Martha, et qu'un peu de détente loin de New-york lui ferait le plus grand bien.

"Ok, c'est d'accord, et puis vous avez raison, ça me fera du bien de m'éloigner du boulot, de la ville, de tout ça"

"Euh" fit Castle surpris qu'elle ait accepté la proposition si facilement.

"Alors quand est-ce qu'on part ? demanda t'elle.

"Mais quand JE le déciderait" lui dit t'il avec son sourire charmeur.

"Je vous envoie une voiture demain matin vers 10h, ça vous va ?" la questionna t'il.

"Ok, c'est bon pour moi" dit elle en rappuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur" éreintée par cette semaine épuisante.

Ils montèrent tout les deux dans l'ascenseur en direction du rez-de-chaussée pour Castle et du sous sol pour beckett.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et il descendit "A demain Kate, et n'oubliez votre bikini" lança il avant de détaler.

Les portes se refermèrent, et Kate pesta contre lui, se maudissant d'avoir accepté son offre.

Ces deux semaines allaient être longues.


End file.
